


Blooming Bouquets and Precious Pendants || Bachelorettes Edition

by JuniperJoy101



Series: Stardew Valley Collection [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperJoy101/pseuds/JuniperJoy101
Summary: Her smile was enough to invigorate you even in the gloomiest days.Wanting to return the favour, you look for ways of showing her how you feel.It’s not as easy as sounds, though.• • •A series of one-shots, two-shots, and three-shots centered on established relationships between you and all six bachelorettes.Gender-neutral pronouns will be used most of the time, but there will be male and female pronouns for exclusive occasions.





	1. Violet Sky, Part One (Emily x Reader)

You’re close to giving up when the weather channel predicts the twentieth sunny day in a row. 

With you and Emily now reaching a whole year together as a couple, you were more than ready to propose to her, yet it wasn’t until you did some actual research on how to do that in the Valley that the sun suddenly started shining for days and weeks on end. It had been a customary act for you to have your watering can on the ready, crops still requiring their daily nourishment in spite of you feeling droopy and droopier with each day that went on with you being unable to find the dreaded Mermaid's Pendant.

Tired of waiting, you decide to walk over to the bar and invite Emily for a late-night walk around the beach, verifying the time to make sure you went in just twenty minutes before her shift came to an end. You pass by the usual road — the bus stop, Harvey’s clinic, and Pierre’s — until you reach the saloon, the muffled sound of music reaching your ears.

Gus greets you right as you step in while Emily turns her gaze to you, red lips curving into a smile as she stops her work to go approach you at the counter. In accordance to the troubled look on your face, however, it turns into a frown, red eyes softening as she reaches out for your hand, squeezing it softly.

“You doing okay, (Y/N)?” the blue-haired woman asks, lips parting as she goes to speak up again. “I can feel those vibes creeping from a mile away, and they’re not exactly cheerful. Is there something you want to tell me? You know I’m here to listen.”

“I’m fine,” you reply, breaking into a smile when her pale hand reaches out to cup your cheek, (s/t) complexion warming up under her touch. “I know you’ll probably disagree with me, but I really want it to rain for at least just one day.” 

She giggles at your comment while you do the same, her concerned expression shifting into one of amusement as she lets go of your face, a tiny blush showing on her cheeks. 

“It really must be tough for you, huh? The drought isn't helping the Valley’s soil, so I’m actually wishing for that, too — Even if I just end up heading over to the desert until the rain wears off.”

Emily turns her back on you after that statement, finishing off her last batch of silverware left to clean as she stares up at the clock marking only five minutes until she went out with you. You feel bummed at the thought you can’t offer her to move in just yet, though you push down those emotions and focus on asking her out, the violet sky perfect for watching the stars and strolling along the beach.

“Emily?” you call out, waiting until she places the last piece of cutlery in a drawer. 

“What’s up? she asks, turning back to your side.

You notice she still has that blush tinting her face when she looks at you, a sight that makes you hold back the urge to raise an eyebrow, grin, and tease her as to why she was doing that. 

“Wanna go for a walk after this? We can go to the beach, or. . . just hang out at my place.”

Pink changing to red, you feel you’ve made the wrong move when her cheeks are just the same colour as her lips. The woman only nods as she moves her hair away from her face and ties it up into a ponytail too short for it not to fall apart in an instant. You offer her your help, to which she accepts by turning around again and handing you the scrunchie. She waits as you comb your hands through her hair and bring it all together, tying it a bit stronger for it not loosen up.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” she states, redness fading away from her face as her mouth turns to a straight line, a stern gaze crossing her eyes. “But I need to go look for something at my house first.”

“Want me to wait for you?”

“You can’t — It has to be a surprise.”

You don’t know what to make of her serious tone and stare, though that falters quickly when a smile returns to her face.

“I promise it’s nothing grim or anything like that, so don’t go making that face when I come back! Those bad energies are back again, and I don’t want them anywhere near you.”

* * *

The horizon is a mix of dark blues and purples by the time Emily’s back, her voice sending relief right to your shoulders as you loosen up and see her approaching the shore, short hair still tied up with the exception of a few loose strands resting on each side of her face. She has her red dress changed for a more comfortable set of clothing, plus a beige messenger bag resting on her hip and a pair of black, open-toe sandals on her feet, though it still feels far fancier compared to the worn overalls you were wearing. 

“You’re making that face again!” she huffs, placing her hands on her hips as her teasing tone chastises the worried frown on your face. “I warned you!”

Unsure as to what she meant with that last statement, you don’t have much time to react when you feel her hands push against your chest, sending you off balance as your rear meets with the sand humid with salty water. She lays on top of you, grinning as she watches the shore crash against you, sending an all-too cold splash of water over your body, her own salvaging itself thanks to the position she stood in. Caught entirely off guard, you can only manage laughing when it dawns that this was meant to be her form of punishing you.

You didn't like exhausting your overalls more than they already were, and she was aware of it.

While these were in fact worn and discoloured, there was a reason for them to look the way they did now. It had been a gift from the same woman currently standing on top of you, one she had given to you not long after you handed her the bouquet meant for declaring your affection towards her. 

A whole year had passed since then, yet you were far from wanting to discard the overalls away. You smile at that thought, thankful for those memories despite the lingering concern that you would have to wait another year until proposing.

“That’s more like it!” she exclaims, shaking you out of your thoughts. 

You look back up at her to see her still grinning, brighter than you’ve ever seen as her blushing returns.

“Now lets get you out of those clothes, (Y/N) — I brought a spare change ‘cuz I figured you would worry even though I warned you not to.”

Emily gets off of you and helps you up by reaching out for your hand, pulling you back to your feet. She takes out a small stack of clothes a little too neatly-folded for them to be a mere spare, though you don’t question it. Rather, you accept them with a smile and thank her, excusing yourself for her to turn around while you went to change your clothes.

“Tell me when you’re ready!” she mentions, joy present in her tone. “I’ve got something I want to show you.”


	2. Violet Sky, Part Two (Emily x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be 3 to 4 times a month from here on. :-)

From the same bag Emily had taken the spare clothes out of, she retrieves a silver ring. Her gaze casts up to you when she gets down on one knee, one hand placed on her lap as the other offers the jewelry towards you. Her stern expression is back again, red lips refusing to part out of their line as she stares sharply at you. You wait for her to speak up first, not wanting to jump to any sort of conclusions despite your sumount of nerves, racing heart, and sweaty palms.

"I know this isn't the traditional way of asking, but. . ." Emily drifts off in her words, bracing herself by taking a pause and a breath. "Will you marry me, (Y/N)?"

You can't shake yourself off your frozen state, mind processing the fact that she had taken that initiative without so much as waiting for a long-due rainy day to show up.

"Emily, I. . ."

You don't know how to react. 

Ever since you found interest in her beyond that of being her friend, you wanted to be the one to take every first step there was: to be the first one to ask her out at the Flower Dance, to be the first one to confess, and finally, to be the first one to propose. It hadn't occurred to you she could have taken initiative on her own. 

At the sudden observation, you burst into a full smile, take her into a hug, and rest your face on her shoulder, hands holding her waist while she takes hold of your upper back. You let go only to strengthen your grip on her and twirl her around, giddy with excitement and the prospect of getting married soon. She returns your enthusiastic nature by grinning wide, eyes barely visible through the curtain of tears blocking her from seeing you, mouth puckering when she goes to place a kiss on your forehead, giggling afterwards. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” she exclaims, separating herself from you. A subtle trace of embarrassment is present on her voice, though her confidence and positive nature shine through all the same. “I couldn’t stand seeing you sad — It’s worse than a rainy day.”

Sealing your engagement with a kiss, you break apart only to find another place to spend together in, going for the shore again, where the horizon’s turned to a full purple, cold breeze still prevalent and causing for the both of you to scoot closer towards each other. You offer her to rest her head on your shoulder, yet she takes initiative again by dismissing you and offering you to do that instead, smile encouraging you to accept.

“You need to allow yourself some ‘me-time’ every once in a while,” Emily speaks up, taking your hand. “I know you’re trying your best to make that farm bloom into something wonderful, but damaging your body and spirit will only shorten your time here.”

At the sudden tremble in her voice, you raise your head off her shoulder and look into her expression, smile still there yet conflicting with her watery eyes. 

“I don’t want you to leave so soon — especially now that we’ve taken this step,” she continues, squeezing your hand tighter than before. “So let me help you. Let me take initiative every once in a while and let yourself be taken care of every so often. A relationship works best when both people put equal amounts of effort into it.”

“I’ll. . .” You hesitate in your words, not quite knowing how to offer her some peace of mind in terms of that subject. “I’ll try my best. Thank you, Em.”

“And thank _you_, (Y/N), for being here today,” she returns, blinking away her tears to form a brighter gaze. “You may not think the same as me, but I think you being here after what happened at the saloon really shows your dedication.”

“Honestly? I just don’t wanna wait anymore. I was getting anxious since winter’s just around the corner — and that means zero chances of rain ‘till spring.”

Her smile grows in response to your words, her body pressing closer to yours, enough for your shoulders to brush and for her short hair to tickle your face, the lingering scent of the saloon sticking to her. With her this close, you can feel the pace of her breathing, comforting enough to make you grow drowsy.

“I like your honesty, (Y/N),” she comments, letting out a laugh.

The wind blows harder, drowsiness taking over completely. You rest your head on her shoulder again, sighing when she runs her fingers through your scalp in gentle strokes, reaching to the top of your forehead and later the upper back of your neck. She plants another kiss on your lips before you drift off to sleep, the sight of the purple sky and the sound of the ocean the last things you can see and hear right as you fall asleep.

“Sleep tight.”

* * *

You wake up in bed, fully awake and refreshed — a feeling that was rare working for both the Joja Corporation and the Valley. Joja was, to put it lightly, inconsiderate with its employees while the farm required plenty of attention, crops and animals taking the most out of your day. Emily’s nowhere near the bedroom, though you can hear the clinking of pots and pans in the kitchen. 

Curious, you stand out of bed and rush to see her, heart racing when you spot her midway into your run towards the kitchen. You almost bump into her, though she manages to prevent that, the pot in her hands slushing and sending a puff of smoke in the air. She stifles a laugh and hands you the pot, telling you the name of the dish she had prepared when you’re incapable of identifying it on a first glance.

“It’s a bean hotpot!” she explains, kissing your cheek. “Figured you could use something to start your day off right. I have to go now, but promise me you’ll eat that, alright? If we’re going to live together, you have to eat a healthy meal at least once a day — I don’t want you getting sick!”

With that, Emily takes her leave, giving you no space to utter a word of protest as she shuts the door behind her, leaving you alone with a fluttering heart and a large, steaming bean hot pot in your hands.

You smile late — minutes long after her exit, overwhelmed by the change and the woman with the short, blue hair.


	3. Yellow Sun (Haley x Reader)

**(Female Reader)**

  
“Oh, come on!” Haley exclaims, laughing. “We’ve been married for a year, but you’re _still_ too shy to do this? You’re mush under all those muscles, (Y/N).”

Her grin is as bright as the sky, a bottle of sunblock being held out in front of you. The length of her hair covers up most of her back, though she brushes it aside and lays down stomach-first on the sand, waiting for you to approach her.

“I just. . . don’t know where to start,” you speak up, still distracted. You feel more courageous now that she’s not looking at you, though it’s hard for you having to bring your hand on top of her skin already tanned by the sun. “I’ve never done this before.”

“You said that when I asked if it was time to adopt a kid,” she remarks, tone lighthearted despite the brevity of her words.

“I’m serious. You’re the farthest I’ve ever gone with anyone -- Not even the one-night stand I had at Zuzu City left me this way.”

“Hold it right there, (Y/N).” 

Suddenly, her face is turned to you again, hands holding her up in place as she continues to lay resting on the sand. 

“A one-night stand? _You? _You’re the most awkward girl I’ve ever dated -- You never told me _that_ version of you!”

“I was, uh. . . stressed with Joja breathing down my neck six days a week,” you explain, rubbing the back of your head. “We were both sober, though. And we made sure to be safe, but it still happened.”

“So you just hooked up with a random girl in a bar?”

“. . .College, actually.”

Haley’s eyes grow wide, mouth breaking into a toothy grin as a snort leaves her nose. She slaps your shoulder lightly, grabbing onto it and burying her face as her body shakes with laughter.

“You’re really something -- you know that? Not only are you ripped as hell, but you also goofed around with girls during college? The image I had of you at the beginning’s real different from now.”

“You mean in a bad way?”

“Of course not! Didn’t I give you the cold shoulder when we first met? I’m surprised you even wanted to be my friend after that.”

Still unsure about what you had chosen to tell her, you breathe in and close your eyes, opening them when you breathe out. You ask for her to turn around again and kneel down on the sand, still hesitant to touch her. Your eyes skim her back while your hand goes to pour some sunscreen on her, fingers tensing when you make contact with her body.

She’s silent throughout, only humming a tune to herself while she waits for you to finish with her back, her hair serving as a curtain to block her visage away from your sight, leaving you to assume she was either covering up her anger over the discovery, or if she was as fine with it as she sounded to you. Her back stays still, only shifting when you tell her you’re almost done.

"(Y/N)?" Haley asks, grabbing your attention again. She's sitting butt-first on the sand now, eyes finally meeting with yours.

"Yeah?" you question back, nervous when you see she's neither smiling or frowning. 

She drags herself closer to you, the sounds of seagulls, the sand, and the ocean being the only two things to remind you were still on a date with her. Her hand rests over yours, fingers closing in on yours. "Do you regret it -- our relationship?"

Startled, you flinch away from her hold and sit up straight, looking at her with wide eyes. "Wh- Where did that even come from, Hay? Of course I don't!"

You start to form assumptions in your mind regarding the origin of that question, lost in them until the same woman who asked it grabs your hand again, expression shifting from a straight line to a small frown.

"I was just making sure," she explains, eyebrows going downwards, amplifying her saddened expression. "I'm worried you're not being honest with yourself. You. . . Even though we're married now, it still feels like you're shying away from me."

Her eyes are teary when you look at her again, lips shifting back into a line while she waits for a response. Worried, you move closer to her and sigh, placing a hand over the one you had flinched back from during your startle. "I'm sorry if I ever made it feel like I didn't want this," you speak up, tensing when it's time to continue. "Moving to Pelican Town and getting adjusted to this new life made me realize a lot of things about myself. . . One of them being how little personality I had after working for Joja. It felt like, the more I worked, the more lost I felt. But now that I'm here -- and with you -- I. . . I feel happier." 

The sound of her sniffling makes a chill run down your spine. Further worried over her, you look back to her to see her smiling, tears staining her face and hair thrown back as she runs a hand over her forehead. You attempt to comfort her, yet she's already standing up from the sand by the time you settle on how to do that.

"Are you. . . feeling alright, Hay?" you question, standing up.

She snorts again, grinning bright when she looks at you. "I- I am, but. . ." She hesitates in her words, sighing. "You need to tell me more about this stuff, (Y/N). I'm here for you -- We're here for each other. The next time you ever feel that way, just. . . Just try to tell me, okay? What happened to you back then shouldn't be kept bottled up if it made you feel that upset."

You stop her from wiping her tears and do that instead with a handkerchief you take out of your pocket. She grabs your arms and giggles when you wipe her face, teasing you by placing a kiss on your nose.

"Can you promise me that, (Y/N)?"

You stare at her, face wiped clean and eyes still red from the aftermath of her crying. Your heart tightens as so does your hold on her, a smile showing on your face when you think back on a few days ago -- on how she had brought up the question regarding adoption. 

Her understanding when saying no had taken you by surprise, yet the honesty in her visage had been enough to assure you she was fine with your response. She has that same look now -- patient and waiting for your answer.

"Of course I can," you reply, smile widening. "Thank you for being patient with me. I. . . I'm sorry I didn't realize how you felt sooner, but I'll try to work harder on that."

You peck her lips, eyes closed. She embraces you closer, hands circling around the back of your neck as she goes to deepen the kiss.

"I'll look forward to it."

She pulls you closer while you nod into the kiss, breaking up moments after and resting your head on her shoulder as you try to find the courage to say what you had in mind.

"And maybe not today, but. . . Could we start a family one day?" you ask, face hidden on her shoulder. "I- I'm not too sure about it now -- I don't feel responsible enough for it, but I just want you to know I. . . I really want that with you, Hay." 

She pulls away from the hug to face you, nodding when she notices you're looking at her. "Let's do that, then," she replies, smiling. "If you helped me learn more about farm life. . . I think I can teach you how to feel more responsible in other ways besides farming."

"Y- You think so?"

"I know so."


	4. Blue Mountains, Part One (Abigail x Reader)

While you were aware dates with Abigail always deviated from the norm, you were far from expecting something like this: harsh sunlight shining over you, climbing a mountain, and with a picnic basket stuck to your back.

Abigail has her own backpack secured behind her, and she's almost halfway there, barely inches away from reaching firm land. You, on the other hand, keep falling behind, skills as a farmer failing to translate into scaling slippery rock walls and trying to rid your fear of heights. 

The purple-haired woman notices when checking up on you a third time. She smiles and stops in her tracks, instead going down two steps and extending a hand out to you, her calloused, pale hand (contrasting/blending) with yours. Her ponytail tickles your face when she peers down at you, provoking a sneeze that makes you waver, slip, and for Abigail to lurch herself towards you, hanging on tight as you close your eyes shut, gasp, and breathe in deep.

She bursts into giggles the second she stables you in place, a faint pink showing on her cheeks, an aftermath of both the surge of adrenaline and her laughter. Then, she helps you get back to a climbing position over the rock wall, holding onto your waist and letting go when you gain your grip once more. "We're almost there," she states, words soft yet firm enough to come off as encouragement. "Just don't forget to let me know next time, (Y/N) -- You could've gotten hurt." Her words are stern and unshakeable now, worry presenting itself over her face right as she spares another glance at you.

"Thanks, Abi," you reply, going up a few steps and holding back a gasp when your foot slips on a rock. "I'm. . . I'm still getting used to this."

"That doesn't mean you can't rely on me, (Y/N). I want to help you just as much as you've helped me with my training, alright?" 

She has her head turned back to you again, a trace of a hopeful smile exposed on her face. 

You nod and return it, warmth flooding your chest. "Alright." 

* * *

You take the basket out of your backpack and set it down on the floor decorated with a plaid sheet, a few rocks preventing it from flying away with the wind. Abigail sits across from you, kneeling to have a better angle for setting down the drinks, leaving you in charge of the food.

The skies are a deep blue, a few clouds preventing the sun from shining over your eyes and skin, instead providing temporary shade for your picnic. The basket is still intact despite your struggles to get to the top, and the drinks are still cool despite the sun that had shone over Abigail during your time scaling the mountains, something she had fought against by using plenty of sunscreen. You can see her ears are reddened, however -- a darker shade of pink showing on her cheeks. 

"Need more sunscreen, Abi?" you ask, taking the bottle out of your belongings.

"I'm okay," she assures you, grinning. "That's the reddest I'll ever get -- It'll fade after a while."

You nudge yourself closer to her and reach out for her ear, a laugh leaving your mouth when she flinches back and swats your hand away, laughter of her own escaping her lips as she tells you to stop. "Don't be mean, (Y/N)! Else I'll leave you alone when it's time to get back home."

Smiling, you lean closer to her, challenging her. "You wouldn't dare," you say, crossing your arms firm.

"I wouldn't be so confident," she counters, standing up. "Or are you willing to prove you're not afraid of heights anymore?" She has her hand on her hip now, fingers grabbing onto the handle of her sword kept covered by its sheath. "What do you say we sword fight right here to see if you're really not scared of the mountains -- that you can fight here without flinching?"

You hold back a smile at that, used to her taking up the chance to duel whenever an opportunity arose between you. "That's just your excuse for us to duel," you state, standing up next.

"And what if it is?" she questions, pride in her tone. "C'mon -- Let's do this!"

Her eyes close as she grins bright, made more prominent when the clouds shift and the shade fades, allowing sunlight to shine over her. She looks determined -- enough to make you feel her enthusiasm rub off on you, encouraging you to accept even with the height of the mountains and the gusts of wind blowing past every few seconds.

Yet, as soon as she sees you slip and flinch, her excitement falters, concern replacing it. You can feel her gaze on you even as you assure her you're fine, and that you were still up for the challenge. 

She doesn't look convinced, eyes narrowing. "You sure you can do this? I know you wanted to fight your fear of heights, but you should take this one step at the time -- like you did with me."

Conflicted, you chew on your lip and look beside you, closing your eyes when you see how high up you truly were -- How you had managed to scale those walls was beyond you. "It- It's fine," you say, stuttering. "I can do this."

Abigail huffs and removes the sword off its sheath. She stabs it carefully onto firmer ground and crosses her arms, scrutiny in her gaze. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Really, really sure?"

"Really, really sure," you insist, chuckling.

She breathes out again, a smile breaking the tension on her expression. Her posture eases in the process, and she takes hold of her sword again, uncertainty crossing her eyes for a split moment, vanishing when you smile at her and nod once, in silent wait for her to begin.

"Okay," she speaks up again, breathing in. "We'll do this, but let me know whenever we need to stop, okay?"

You nod again, taking your own sword from your backpack, a few bits of rust showing with its age. "Okay," you reply, hold tightening on the weapon. "Let's do this, Abi!"


	5. Blue Mountains, Part Two (Abigail x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify: '(C/N)' means 'chicken's name'.

Metal clings as you both clash time after time, sword against sword. Sweat builds on your forehead as the sun continues to shine through, sometimes keeping you from having the upper hand with its light shining brightly over your eyes. You manage to distract her and clash with her one final time, pressing her against a rock wall. She soon retaliates by making your leg lose balance, sending you to the ground. 

"That's two to one," Abigail exclaims, resting the sword over her shoulder. "I win!"

You can't help smiling despite your failure, how cheerful she both sounds and looks numbing your loss on the match. She strikes a quick pose before going over to her backpack, from where she retrieves two water bottles; she throws one at you, shouting a quick heads up for you to catch it. 

"You've gotten way too good at this," you state, laughing. "At this point, you'll take over as the teacher."

"Wouldn't have gotten there if it wasn't for you," she counters, grinning. "I kinda want to teach you a thing or two now, though."

Sensing another challenge, you quirk an eyebrow and maintain your smile, piercing the sword beside you. "Oh yeah? And what could you possibly teach me?"

You see her look behind you rather than at you, an observation that makes you look towards that direction inadvertently. It's not long before you hear footsteps running towards you, making you turn back to see Abigail charging at you, sword in hand. There's not enough time for you to retrieve your own, so you instead choose to roll out of the way, holding back a yelp when you tumble and land too close to the edge. 

Persistent, you recover as fast as your fear allows you to, getting back at her when you see she hesitates, concern over your state showing through her furrowed expression. "Are you oka–"

Your sword is in your power again by the time she's done asking that question. You strike a move while she dodges it, going back and forth until you smack hers off her hands.

"Two to two," you shout, lifting your arms. "It's a tie!"

Her gaze shifts from confused to scrutinizing when she hears you; it's clear she tries to fight back a smile by how her lips shake and the way she huffs. "That doesn't count! You tricked me, (Y/N)."

You smile, placing a hand on your hip. "And so did you."

"That's what I was gonna teach you, silly! You got distracted when I looked behind you, even though you've always taught me the opposite."

Her explanation dawns upon you, making your mind recall the days when you were just beginning to train her. Abigail was a rookie with great potential, and it was apparent she would one day surpass you in your long months of training and experience. She has her gaze firm on yours, waiting for you to comment on regards of that subject. Still caught aback though, it takes you a moment to snap out of it.

"I think it's safe to say I've taught you everything I know," you state, taking your seat on the ground. "You for sure bested me today, Abi -- I'm glad you decided to pursue your dream."

* * *

The walk back home is calm and quiet. Your arm is hooked with Abigail's as you go down the path leading back to Pelican Town, choosing to get home by foot rather than to call Pam for a bus ride. Not one word is exchanged between the two of you, how still your surroundings are inspiring you to keep it that way. In exchange, you lean your head against hers, pressing a kiss on her cheek when she looks at you.

"What's up?" she asks, grinning. "Tired?"

You smile and pull your head back, unhooking arms to stretch and face her directly. "Kind of," you reply, ending your stretches with a sigh. "Wanna come over to my farm tonight? I'd like you to meet a new chicken I got yesterday -- It's blue, fluffy, and it's got a swirly tail, too!"

Abigail grins, keeping up with your walking pace -- having grown faster at you mentioning your new chicken. "I'd like that," she agrees, nodding. "What's her name, though? You never tell me their names -- Only the (dog/cat) you have running around the farm."

"That's 'cuz I'm bad at them. This one's named (C/N), but the last one I showed you's named Bawk!"

"Bawk?"

"The sound. I, uh. . . I couldn't think of anything else." 

Laughter follows after your words, making you look at her again to see her grinning bright, skin reddening. "It's cute, though -- I like it."

"Seriously?"

"Better than (C/N), that's for sure."

"He- Hey! . . .I take pride in that name, Abi."

"I'm sure you do, (Y/N). You've got good taste."

You continue your banter with her until the sky turns a deep blue and the mountain fades from your sight. You arrive at the town, how late it is making you doubt whether there was time left to fulfill your offer for some extra time together, or if it would have to wait until tomorrow. The expression on Abigail's face answers that question, how eager she appears to follow you back to the farm prompting you to take a quick detour to Pierre's, where you knock twice.

The two of you cross your fingers as the door opens, hopeful over his agreement not only for seeing the new addition to your farm, but to tell him your picnic had been actually a date -- _and_ that you hoped he would start selling bouquets soon. 

While your relationship with Abigail wasn't yet formal according to the town's standards, you were both in agreement over it all the same. She wanted to be with you just as much as you did, the prospects of living together rising up on your conversations every so often.

Just before Pierre can open the door in its entirety, she steals a haste kiss on your cheek, holding back a laugh when you flinch in surprise. 

"Payback for last time," she explains, pulling away as quick as you do, Pierre appearing right after.

"Welcome back, kids!" he greets, smiling. "How was the picnic?"

You look at Abigail and she looks at you, grinning right before you prepare to give the man an answer.


	6. Red Branches (Leah x Reader)

"It's missing something," Leah states, huffing. "But I'm not sure what."

You narrow your eyes, inspecting her sculpture from top to bottom, and every single curve and detail that composed it. "What about painting it?" you ask, looking towards her.

She gives your idea some thought, though she shakes her head after, a hint of a frown on her face. "It could work, but. . . I want to leave it with its natural colour." Her gaze moves away to stare back at her work; her eyebrows furrow as she approaches the sculpture closer, turning it from a few angles. "Maybe it's not meant to be. I. . . I just can't seem to finish this one -- I'm stuck."

Frowning, you offer her some immediate support by hugging her from behind, making sure to leave space for her to move if she wanted to. "You know what?" you speak up, an idea rising. "I think the cows could use some company today -- Haven't petted them in a while. Wanna go do that while I try to find a solution to this?"

Your proposal makes the ginger smile. She nods slowly, a grin forcing itself down. "You won't do anything crazy, will you?"

"I can't make any promises," you confess, grinning for her. "But go -- I'll let you know once I solve this!"

Giving in, Leah shakes her head and goes off to your farm, leaving you be with the sculpture, what she had been trying to capture barely seconds away from reaching completion. It truly was missing something; you already knew her and her artworks enough to know that almost on a first glance. 

There was only one speck of a detail left before she would be satisfied with it.

You hum a tune to yourself, searching your mind for an idea -- or any, for that matter. As long as you found something to start you off with, you would be able to keep going. 

Grass crunches as you hurry in your steps. For a clearer mind, fresh air and a change of scenery was necessary. Sun shines over the tree you had once helped Leah pick a few fruits out of, prompting you to walk towards it and sit under its shade. A new perspective is brought to you as soon as you lay on the grass, not only for sitting down, but from the angle it gave you: a full view of the rivers sparkling with the sun, and of Leah's old home, one you used to visit often before you both married and moved in together to your farm. You inspect every detail carefully -- until a butterfly swoops past, its bright red colour bringing out an idea, then another, then too many.

A storm of them take over your mind, these coming and going as fast as they first appear amongst your mess of thoughts. You stand up almost immediately, running off to the farm and calling out for Leah all the way there.

★

"So let me get this straight," Leah begins, a grin on her face. "You're saying my hair looks like a butterfly? Not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment." 

"N- Neither!" you exclaim, lifting your arms -- a reaction that makes the ginger giggle. "It's an observation. I'm not saying it looks like it literally, but that it reminds me of you! The red wings and how it flew by made it for me."

"How so?" she asks, a puzzled look on her face. 

"It was full of energy, even though it didn't really look like it at first!" You smile at her, grabbing her hands in yours. "Just like you, in a way. I thought you were way more reserved the first time I met you, but as months passed, I. . . I realized how much energy you really had in you, and just to what extent your creations could go -- how much skill and talent you have in what you do."

She doesn't speak, wide eyes staring at you as she keeps her hands still, neither squeezing yours nor pulling back. It takes her a moment to react, a blush dusting her cheeks as she lets go of your hold on her, pulling you into a careful hug instead. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she comments, a laugh leaving her lips. "Not even the day of our wedding did you say anything like that."

"What do you mean, Leah?" you ask, startled by her words. Your breath hitches, and you begin to wonder if perhaps you hadn't been as affectionate as you thought with her. "Did I do anything wrong?"

Leah shakes her head, letting go of you as she places a hand over a cow's head, petting it. "Far from it, (Y/N)," she replies, a smile on her face. "Maybe you exhaust yourself with your own work too much sometimes, but you're dedicated, and I love that best about you. I just wish you would let me help you about as much as you help me with my art blocks."

Your worries fade only to an extent, still unsure about how much effort you truly were putting into your relationship. Eager to fight against those worries, you grab her hand and lead the way to the forest, providing her with a quick explanation when she asks where you're taking her to.

"I think I found the solution," you explain, letting go when you reach your muse: the colourful garden the butterfly had chosen to rest at. Multiple shades of reds, oranges, and yellows show themselves to your eyes, leaving Leah speechless from what you assume based on how her mouth falls open. 

Suddenly, her arms are around your waist again, excitement present in her words. "This is great!" she exclaims, laughing when you squirm under her hold, how tight it grows making you lose your breath. "It's just what I needed!"

She kneels in front of the garden, reaching out with a hand for one of the plants. Carefully, she snaps a few flowers of varied colours, focusing on some branches afterwards.

"This is _way_ more than I was even thinking of! How did you find this place?"

"A little butterfly told me."

With how serious your words come off, it's a miracle you don't break into a smile. Leah does instead, nudging your shoulder. "You dork," she comments, chuckling. "I mean it, though. Did you follow it all the way here?"

"Yup," you reply, holding back a snicker. "It was just as enchanting as you are, so I figured it'd have creations just as good as yours -- It's the one responsible for this garden, after all."

Leah's smile twitches as tears show on her face. She blinks them back, breathing in and bringing back her smile. "Thanks, (Y/N). You're the best muse I could ask for."

"I mean, I'm your (wife/husband), aren't I?" you tease, winking.

"That you are, and I love you for both."


	7. Pink Cosmos (Maru x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: '(f/d)' means '(your) favourite dessert'.

**(Female Reader)**

"Oh," Maru murmurs, gazing at the flowers, intent present in her eyes. "This is amazing. I can't believe you managed to grow this type of flower here!" Her words are full of cheer, a smile making her face glow as she places the flowers on her lap and grabs your hand in hers. "I don't need these many, though. Did you seriously grab all of them and give them to me? Because that's pretty much what I'm getting at."

"I might've," you admit, sheepish. "I just didn't know how many was _too_ many. How much of it goes into your research, anyway? You've never told me before!"

Maru hums, eyes casting down to stare at the cosmos, their pink petals glowing under the moonlight. "It depends on how big my research is. Considering these little guys grew at an unusual climate, I believe it would take a few tests -- maybe four or five cosmos." She lets go of your hand and grabs a flower next, a more mischievous smile curving her lips higher. "I think I have an idea for the rest. Are you allergic to these, (Y/N)? What I want to do might. . . require that knowledge."

You quirk an eyebrow, a smile of your own showing as you wonder over what she could possibly do with those cosmos -- even more now that it involved questioning over your allergies. "Don't think so. What's your plan?"

"That. . ." She leans closer, poking your nose with her free hand. "Is a secret. You'll see when I'm done, so wait here for a few minutes. You can use the telescope if you want -- There's something else I want you to see up there, but you'll have to try finding it first."

The short-hair stands up, keeping the cosmos with her as she makes way to her home, humming a tune along the way -- a tune a little too similar to the song you had once told her you liked. If there was one thing about Maru that had made you fall for her, it was her attentive personality. She almost never failed to remember what you liked and didn't like, and was always aware of your ups and downs in mood. It was useless trying to pretend being fine around her, and it was even harder picking out gifts for her when she beat you at it every holiday -- from something as simple as the Luau to something as prevalent as your birthday. 

"Here." Her voice makes you jump, how fast she made her return causing your heart to jolt and race. "Try it. It. . . should compliment that dress you're wearing today."

You catch a hint of embarrassment in her words, yet she brushes them off too quickly for you to do anything about it. A perfume bottle's placed in your hand, the scent it exudes right off the bat hinting at its freshness. "Thank you, Maru." You meet with her gaze, smiling when she does the same. "You look lovely today, too."

"Oh please," she dismisses, chuckling. "I'm just wearing the same old overalls I always wear."

"You still look nice, though," you persist, smile growing. "I mean it."

Embarrassment returns to her face, something she attempts to hide by speaking up again. "Spray some on your leg first -- just in case you're allergic. I have medicine with me."

Nodding, you return to the present situation, holding the perfume bottle tight, brushing the dress's skirt away from your knee, and spraying some on it. The scent reaches your nose immediately, a combination of flowers, chocolate, and forest musk -- truly a compliment to the green and beige dress you were wearing, as Maru stated.

"It smells amazing! What did you put in this?"

"Just some simple ingredients -- no chemicals or any of the sort. Only extracts and mashed up flowers are in there."

Intrigued, you check the label and read just that: five simple ingredients made you smell like a forest fairy -- there was no other way you could describe it. The musky scent contrasts with sweeter smells -- one you recognize as the pink cosmos you had given her. "So. . . It's chocolate, pink cosmos, and. . . pine? Am I missing anything?"

"Nope," Maru replies, snickering. "You hit it right on the nose -- You've got a great sense of smell." Surprisingly, she sits in front of you and leans her face close to yours, stopping when your foreheads bump into each other. "I might have to research why that is. A superhuman, maybe? It's odd you can identify those smells so quickly."

"Like the one you're wearing now?"

"Give it a shot."

Closing your eyes, you press closer to her and take in her own perfume -- a gentle combination of strawberry, rhubarb, and (f/d). It was a cheeky scent, at most -- her subtle way of mixing two of her favourite scents with one of yours making your mouth hurt from smiling. You kiss her, tasting a hint of the rhubarb -- presumably rhubarb pie based on what her tastes were.

"Wait," you speak up, parting the kiss. "You ate rhubarb pie, but your perfume _doesn't_ have that smell -- so you're only wearing strawberry and (f/d) right now!"

Maru dissolves into laughter, a grin replacing her smile. "See -- What did I tell you? You're a superhuman. Or at least, you've got a superhuman nose."

"Superhuman or not, something tells me you're making this 'research' for other purposes," you tease, kissing her cheek next. "I'm not complaining, though."

Ready to leave, you're stopped by her holding your wrist and tugging you back down with her. "Wait up. You're still missing one more gift tonight." She points at the sky, showing you an abstract canvas of purples, pinks, and blues, a few specks of white, gold, and silver showing as stars.

Speechless, you can only hold Maru tight, your perfumes combining as you observe the night sky made more colourful tonight.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N). I know it's not a huge celebration, but I think I understand you well enough to know you'd prefer it this way."

Nodding against her shoulder, you kiss her arm, the scent of her perfume sticking to your taste buds. "Thank you," you reply, nudging closer to her side. "You know me well, Maru -- _too_ well. I'd say you're a superhuman, also."

Maru laughs, holding you tighter, and staying that way until the colours fade, scents remaining until the date ends.


	8. Grey Clouds (Penny x Reader)

With the sky covered by clouds -- these turning greyer in colour as minutes pass -- you figure it's the best time to stay at home with your wife, picking out your next read from the bookshelf installed not long after her moving in. You stand in front of it and scan the options available, narrowing your choices down to fantasy and romance, one her favourite and one yours. Oddly enough, it's harder to decide on a book you'd like to read rather than picking one out for her -- how much she trusted you into selecting one she would enjoy denominating you as her go-to for book recommendations.

"Can I help?"

Her voice, low and gentle, sounds behind you. Startled, the one you're about to take out falls off your hands while the one already in your hold stays safe. Without a word, she leans down and picks up the fallen one, a smile showing on her lips when she hands it back to you. 

"Are you okay? You looked like you were spacing out." Concern marks on her face, a hand placing itself over your cheek. "Do you have a cold, (Y/N)? You didn't go out in this weather, did you? It's too windy."

Warmed by her worry, you smile and take her hand, pulling it off your face and planting a kiss over her knuckles instead. "I'm fine, Penny," you reply, grinning. "I was just, uh. . . having a hard time choosing a book for myself."

Her gaze sparks with recognition, and -- before you know it -- she's standing by the bookshelf, eyes scrutinizing every book before she decides to reach out for one. "What about this one?" she asks, showing you the cover. "I've read it before, and it has some romance in it. It's actually fantasy, sci-fi, and romance all-in-one -- if I'm not mistaken."

"Sounds like something." Your grin widens, catching a hint of her excitement despite her trying her best not to show it. The idea of swapping books had yet to cross your mind, so you take hold of the book, nodding. "I'll read it, but you gotta promise to me you'll read this one in exchange -- I've read it before, too."

You place her suggestion on the floor along with the two others you previously picked. Once you have your mentioned one, you put away those two, left only with her and your own books for swapping. She watches intently all the way, a shy smile returning to her lips when you hand over yours. "It's gonna rain soon," you comment, holding onto her own. "Wanna sit by the fireplace?"

"That would be lovely," she replies, nodding. Pink taints her cheeks as she hugs the book closer to her, eyes casting down at her feet. "I've been. . . wanting to swap books for a while now, to be honest."

Her words make you stop just as you're about to add wood to the fireplace, gaze lifting to meet with hers. "Why didn't you tell me, then? You know I don't mind -- Heck, I was getting stumped picking out a book for myself today!"

She sighs and frowns next, hugging the book even closer when she makes brief eye contact with you. "I'm still getting used to married life -- Though I know it's silly, considering I was the one who said I wanted children in the first place."

"It's not silly. It's fine if you're still warming up to all this! Nobody said change's easy to get used to."

Penny smiles again, though it doesn't last long. Worry settles on her face again, book close to slipping off her hands. "But what if. . . What if I'm just not suited for all this? I'm still having trouble improving my cooking, and I'm still too overwhelmed to (adopt/have) a child. Looking after my mother's one thing, but-"

You halt her in her rambling, cutting her off her spiral. She looks relieved when you call out her name, bringing her back to Earth. "I'm here, Penny. You don't need to worry so much about that, 'cuz we'll take it slow. Crops take time to grow, and so do we. You shouldn't feel pressured, 'cuz I didn't marry you for that. I just wanna be by your side, and spend time together like we always do."

Tears stain her eyes when you're done. She sniffles, grinning when you wink and poke your tongue out at her, teasing her. She giggles, a few of her tears spilling in the process.

"Feeling better?"

". . .Yes."

Nodding, you finish setting up the fireplace and wait until she sits down to light it, careful to keep enough distance not to make either one of you burn -- nor the books. You sit next to her side, offering her to rest her head on your lap afterwards. She takes up the offer almost instantly, smiling up at you before covering her face away under the book.

"Thank you."

Her words are quick and murmured, almost making you lose track of them hadn't you been paying close attention to your surroundings. "What for, P?" you ask, raising an eyebrow. "You know I always let you lay on my lap."

She lowers the book, a brighter grin present on her face. "You know what I mean, (Y/N)."

Caught in your mischief, you laugh, placing a kiss on her nose before letting her return to her reading and starting with your own book. "You're getting better at figuring me out -- Gonna have to watch out now."

"Say whatever you want, but you're an open book just as much as I am -- I would've taken a picture of you dwelling over what book to pick if I could've."

Eager to deflect her words, you do the first thing that comes to mind. You scoot away, making the back of her head meet the floor with a soft bump. "Lap time's over."

She retaliates, resting her back against your lap again. "Not until I'm done reading -- It's the law, (Y/N)."

"Says who?" you tease, chuckling. 

Penny looks up at you, an equally challenging look glistening in her eyes. She presses harder down on your lap, preventing you from making an escape. "Says _you_ since the first day we started this book club with each other."


	9. Purple Water (Emily x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on, story updates will be thrice a month on Sundays!

As if the downpour wasn't enough, a lightning bolt crashes right at a tree barely feet away from where you're standing. You force yourself to stay back, finding shelter on a corner of the cave and sitting down, tired from having spent the past five hours mining. Then, you take out your dinner and touch the bowl to feel its warmth, still temperate. It'd been a long time since you last got carried away with work. Emily gave you a warning about doing that the last time you ended up at Harvey's clinic, and that had been two whole years ago. 

You set the food aside, deciding to call her first, yet right as you're about to click on the call button, a face call notif shows right up on screen, 'Emi' marked as the caller. You swipe right almost instantly, blue hair and bright eyes welcoming your sight.

"(Y/N)!" she exclaims, alert in her voice. "Are you okay? That storm came out of nowhere!" Her lips are a stiff line while her forehead's creased, both revealing her worry despite her attempts at masking it with her tone. "Is that the cave? I- I'm near. Wait up for me!"

You call out her nickname, how frequent the lightning's turned making you fear it's now a thunderstorm. Rain doesn't cease either, some of it seeping into the walls and falling in the shape of thinner, smaller drops, some hitting you. "I'm fine, Emi," you state, smiling. "Please, don't go out -- It's dangerous."

"What about you, then?" she presses, a hint of anger crossing her face. "That cave's been damaged by previous storms already. Wh- Who knows how safe you are, really?" Her voice breaks, eyes turning shinier the more she speaks. "Please, (Y/N). I. . . I almost lost you last time to that cave."

"That was my fault -- not the cave's." You face her, determined not to let her exit Pierre's -- from what you could tell, based on the background. "I overworked, and I paid the consequences for it." You furrow your gaze, smile fading as you continue. "I just wish you hadn't paid part of it. You. . . You shouldn't've had to walk all the way to the clinic just to see me there, all beat up and rained on. I almost made that mistake again. Didn't even notice five hours had gone by 'till I started hearing the rain. Please stay at Pierre's, Emi. I'll walk there when the storm clears out."

Emily huffs, closing her eyes in the process and taking in a breath, letting it out slowly. Finally, she opens her eyes, clarity showing in them. "Alright. I trust you on that -- And I'm. . . I'm glad you noticed that part. I try not to bring it up, 'cuz I know you're just doing your best for us, but you really shouldn't do something like that ever again. Those hours you just finished working should be enough for one day. You should rest when we're back home."

"I will, Emi -- That's a promise." You smile when she does, happy to see her calm. Her eyes wander away from your face, making you look towards that direction to come across with the bean hotpot she'd prepared for you. "I'm gonna eat this now," you explain, laughing when she gives you a wary look, lips thinning and gaze furrowing. "I'll call you back as soon as it starts clearing up."

"You better," she warns, grinning, then giggling afterwards. "And don't rush yourself. Call me only if you're done eating by then. Eat slow and watch out for lightning."

"Will do, wifey -- And stay safe."

"Stay safe, (wifey/hubby)."

You both share a laugh at those nicknames, hanging up next.

* * *

The lake's turned purple by the time the storm's cleared up. Puddles surround the area and frogs emerge from bushes when you pass too close to them. Rested, hydrated, and with a full stomach, you make your way to Pierre's, hoping to be there no more than fifteen minutes since calling Emily about it.

By the time you make it past the lake though, you come across Emily, yellow raincoat contrasting with the red of her dress and the blue of her hair. With all primary colours worn all at once, it was hard for her not to stand out. She waves as soon as she makes eye contact with you, ushering you to join her in skipping puddles until you make it to each other's side.

_Splish, splash._

Repeat that a few more times, and you're finally face-to-face with each other, taking a moment to recover from the activity before grinning, hugging each other and bursting into nervous laughter afterwards.

"Are you okay?" she asks, letting go, keeping her hands over your shoulders as she waits for an answer. 

"I'm okay," you assure her, nodding. "What about you?"

"Pierre's was full of customers! He had to open up the house with how many people were there. Even a few Zuu Zuu tourists were caught up in there!"

You both continue talking as you walk, choosing to stop by the lake before going back home. It's a deeper shade of purple now, sky sharing the same colour, a few clouds interrupting it. You wait for Emily to sit down first, joining her side and bringing her close to you. 

"I'm sorry for what. . . happened last time." You're reluctant to face her, though she squeezes her own hold on you, resting her head on your shoulder. "I should've thought more about what I was doing."

"Thank you," she replies, breath tickling your neck. "But I'm just happy you recognized it before it happened today. I'm glad you did, and I'm glad you chose to bring it up -- I'd say that really shows you know how to identify that now." She presses a quick kiss to your ear lobe, a smile present on her face when you choose to look at her. 

"Thank _you_, Emi," you retort, grabbing her cheek and pressing a kiss against it. "For worrying about me -- Just don't go running off in the very middle of storms, alright?"

She laughs, nodding. "Alright, (wifey/hubby)."

You nudge her shoulder, gaining another laugh from her. "I mean it, wifey."


	10. Indigo Leaves (Haley x Reader)

“Are you sure this is safe?” you ask, passing a hand through her hair. “I can go buy some at Zuzu, if you want.”

“Trust me, (Y/N),” she replies, giggling. “I know what I’m doing. I’ve been researching how to make hair dye for the past two months -- I can try it out with you, too, if this one works out!”

You nod and let your worries fall, taking a brush to begin with the process. You take lock after lock and spread the dye against each one, time passing by quickly with how tranquil your surroundings are. Haley’s presence helps with that, smiling whenever you meet her gaze at the mirror.

Barely a quarter away from finishing with the process, you hear Haley speak up, stopping your work to face the mirror again. “What’s up, Hay?”

Suddenly, her gaze grows jumpy, a faint blush rising on her cheeks. “Can I be the one to dye your hair if mine works out? I’m bad at following instructions, so it took me a lot of research to make that dye, but I kinda want to try this out, too. It looks. . . fun, honestly.”

A grin shapes your lips as you lean closer to her, wrapping your arms around her neck -- keeping some distance so as to not stain her skin left uncovered by the salon cape. She holds your arm, sighing and closing her eyes. You remain that way for some time, letting go when you see there’s still a little bit of work left to be done. It takes you no longer than ten more minutes for you to be finished with it, proud with your work despite not having seen the final product yet.

“Wanna have some cake while we wait? I baked one just this morning.”

Haley’s eyes open up again with your offer, excitement flashing in them. “Y- You baked another one? I had a slice just a few days ago!”

Her joy makes you smile, a chuckle following after it. You hug her from behind again and plant a kiss on the lobe of her ear, pulling back when you hear her laugh. “What can I say? I love sweets, and seeing you enjoy them even more.”

She laughs again at your latest comment, a toothy smile showing on her features. “Dyed my hair, and now this? You’re too good to me, (Y/N).”

You both step out of the bathroom and make way towards the kitchen, hurrying with the thought of dessert waiting at the fridge.

* * *

Drowsiness follows after eating a slice of cake, yet you shake that feeling away, standing up from the dining chair to avoid dozing off. Haley’s at her second slice, almost done. She quirks an eyebrow when she catches you standing, amusement showing in her smile. “What are you doing?”

You halt jogging in place, warmth reaching your ears when you meet down with her gaze. “I’m getting sleepy,” you explain, holding back a yawn -- failing not a second after. “Gotta go water the crops after this, and then go buy some food for the cows, so I can’t sleep yet.”

“You know I can take it from here, right?” Haley states, a frown displaying her concern. “I just need to wash off the dye first.” She pauses, tapping her fork against the empty plate in front of her, frown being replaced by straight lips and wide eyes. “You’re still not thinking about doing all that farm work on your own, either, are you? I fixed my own time for photography just for that -- At least let me go buy that stuff for the cows!”

“It’s fine, Hay.”

“No, it’s not!”

The chair under her creaks as she jolts up, a glare present in her face as she pokes your arm with the fork. “Go eat another slice while I go wash up.” There’s a warning in her words, though the subtle smile on her lips lets you know she’s being playful -- all while setting you in place about overworking yourself. “You haven’t been eating much lately,” she comments, a frown returning. “Hard work will only destroy you if you don’t eat and rest well enough.” She retreats the fork, though she soon uses it to poke at your stomach, deriving a laugh from you. “Let’s keep dividing our work, alright? I didn’t marry you so I could mooch off of you!”

Seeing her dedication, you nod firm and take a step back, looking towards the cake to see five more slices left of it. “Alright,” you answer, strengthening it with a smile. “I will -- Now go wash that off. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

* * *

An hour passes, and you’re now standing at the main entrance door of your home, making sure Haley’s in decent shape to head out. With how cold it is outside and the light drizzle falling from the sky, you advise her to wear a scarf and a jacket before leaving, kissing her cheek when she’s ready. “Are you sure you still need to water them?” she asks, facing you. “Won’t this rain be enough? It’s autumn, and the weather’s pretty cool.”

“I’ll give them a light sprinkle, just in case,” you reply, taking the watering can off the ground. “There’s not much crops left anyway -- Winter’s coming soon, so I should be done quick today.” You lean in when she goes to kiss your cheek back, her hair -- now indigo -- tickling your neck.

She pulls back and smiles, tucking her coat closer to her body. “Alright.” She waves you off and opens the door, stopping when she’s about to leave. “First Marnie’s, and then Pierre’s, right? Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

“I’m sure.” You nod once, waving back. “Be back safe, Hay.”

“It’s not like I’m going off to Zuzu, (Y/N).”

You laugh when she rolls her eyes, amusement present in them. The door’s left open as you plan to leave next, watching her walk off first until she’s out of your line of sight. You hold the watering can tighter and straighten your posture, ready to begin work. When you start feeling your back ache, Haley’s words about overworking yourself reach your mind, allowing you to take it a bit easier and find more enjoyment in your work.

Perhaps, she thought of you as a great (wife/husband), but you saw her as an even better, more thoughtful wife.


	11. Orange Trees (Leah x Reader)

**(Female Reader)**

Fifteen minutes pass, and the smell of sweets overpowers the kitchen. You crouch in front of the oven and see the pastries have already risen, a few more than others considering their placement on the racks. You open the door and use a mitten to take out the ones at the very bottom, these already fully cooked as a result of them being closer to the heat. Vanilla and orange waft through the air and enter your nose, making your mouth water and stomach growl despite having had breakfast not too long ago.

You place the cake on the counter and turn your back to it when you hear the door open, in entering Leah with full hands, her foot helping her keep the door that way. She sets the basket down and smiles when she meets with your eyes, stretching before speaking, “Picked up the rest of the oranges left out there,” she explains, taking one from the bunch. “That ladder you made really helps make the job a lot easier.”

“Thank you,” you reply, approaching the living room. You stand in front of her and place the back of your hand against her forehead, concern showing through the furrow in your brow. “You should rest now, Leah -- You’re burning up! How long did you stay under the sun?”

Leah takes your hand and places it against her cheek, grinning when she sees confusion on your visage. “Enough for you to be worried about me,” she remarks, a laugh following with her words. “But I’m okay, (Y/N). I just need a cold shower and some water.”

“Aren’t you going to eat anything? Have some cake and some painkillers first. That fever isn’t normal.”

Your words are made stronger by you placing your hands over your hips, only faltering when you take in the scent of the sweets left in the oven, these smelling close to being over cooked. “I need to go check on the rest.”

“Let me do that for you, then.”

“No -- You should rest!”

She giggles at your challenge and places the orange she’d taken from the bunch on your palm, closing your fingers around it. That serves as enough distraction for her to escape from your scrutiny and take the mitten with her. 

The sound of her footsteps against the wooden flooring are rushed as she makes way towards the oven, checking up on the pastries before opening the door. One by one, she takes out each tray until there’s no more left, her grin from before returning when she turns around and meets face-to-face with you again.

“Here,” you state, handing her the painkillers in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “Drink this while I cut you a slice.”

She doesn’t challenge you this time, instead nodding as she takes both items, throwing the pills into her mouth and gulping them down with the water. When she’s done, the empty glass is set down on the sink and her gaze meets with yours once more. 

“Why are you so worried about this?” she asks, a hint of a frown exchanging her smile. “Harvey said you’re sick, and that you need to rest up some more. Maybe you harvested everything before _that_ day happened, but at least let me help you with stuff like this, (Y/N).”

Rather than taking the plate off your hand, she uses hers to hold your cheek, eyes softening as she traces one of the marks left by the incident. “Please don’t be as stubborn as _she_ was, alright?” She puts extra emphasis on the word ‘she’, ‘ex’ having left her vocabulary long, long ago. “You’re my wife, and nothing will change that so long as we both work for this together. Helping you out around the farm doesn’t really change anything when you help me just as much with my sculptures.”

Finally, her hand lets go of your cheek and reaches for the plate, keeping it tight in her hold as she smiles, faint but earnest. You watch as she closes her eyes and takes in the scent, smile brightening when she chooses to take the fork, break a piece, and bring it to her mouth. When she opens them, she looks at you again, an even softer look showing on her face, made warmer by the sweet. “And you see that? Your cooking’s amazing! If we both keep working together on the farm, we would have more time to dedicate for both your hobby and mine.”

You tense at her compliment, clasping your hands together as you look down at the floor and fidget, feeling your ears turn hot. “Does it really taste good?” You question, facing her again. “I like cooking, but. . . Sometimes, I. . . I feel like I’m being selfish with my grandpa by letting others help me out on the farm.”

Before you can even begin to feel sentimental over your response, Leah’s arms are already firm around your back, one hand placed on your waist while the other keeps the cake balanced out on the plate. “That’s not being selfish,” she assures you, resting her chin on your shoulder. “I’m sure your grandfather had lots of close friends to help him out, (Y/N). And isn’t the mayor of this town one of those people? Don’t be so hard on yourself.” She pauses, taking in a long, shaky breath. “I married you so we could help each other out as wife and wife, not wife and worker. If I didn’t have people like you around to support me in my woodwork, I wouldn’t even _be_ here right now. So what makes you think it’s any different for you, (N/N)?”

At the sound of that nickname, you break out a sob and a laugh, hugging her closer as you rest your face on top of her head, her being shorter showing through her embrace. “Thank you, Lee,” you speak up, giggling. “I. . .”

When she hears your words tremble, she hugs you even closer, a serious note to her voice, “Shh,” she soothes, words and posture equally firm. “Let’s hug this out for a while first.”

“What about the cake, though?” you ask, giggling.

“It can wait,” she replies, letting out a laugh. 

The two of you hold each other tight until the scents of vanilla and orange merge, pastries already gone cool by the time you both let go. 

When Leah’s hands are free, she sits at the dining table and sets the plate in front of her, inviting you to join her side by pointing with her gaze to the chair across from her.

“You should have some -- Tastes just as good as my sculptures look.” She winks along with her teasing, driving out another laugh from your part. 

“I will.” You give in, picking out a slice for yourself and joining her at the dining table, enjoying each other’s presence and savouring the taste of your hard work: sweet and citrusy.


	12. Lavender Waves, Part One (Maru x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> Just letting you know the reason over my absence's been due to health-related issues. Here's a link to my Quotev newsfeed for more information: https://www.quotev.com/JuniperJoy101/journal (It should be in the 'Account Information' section of my Journal entries!)
> 
> Things should be back to normal now, though, and updates will still be three times a month on Sundays!
> 
> Take care, everybody, and remember to stay at home. :-)

While Maru grills some vegetables, you take care of setting up the blanket, the plates, and the cutlery. You place some rocks over the sheet to prevent it from being dragged away with the wind, choosing the cleanest ones available to avoid dirtying the fabric up. The scents of food are already present in the air, though the short hair refuses to tell you what she's doing besides grilling your farm-grown produce, a bubbly though stifled laugh being heard from her when you pout.

"You'll have to wait and see, (Y/N)," Maru says, giggling. "Just relax if you're done before me. It's your day off."

"But I like helping you cook," you remark, approaching her side. You wrap your arms around her waist, her shorter height giving you the opportunity to settle your chin on her shoulder. "Can't I at least do that?"

"Nope -- Now, shoo! You'll spoil the surprise." Reluctant, you pull back and sneak a peek at the grill, seeing what appears to be skewers before she pushes you away with the bump of her hip, sending you tumbling back. "I mean it, (Y/N)." You huff, kissing her cheek before taking your leave.

You go back to the picnic set on the floor, seeing ants almost a foot away from attacking. Instantly, you stand your guard, glaring at the approaching storm and kicking some sand over them. Then, you take the blanket by its ends and pull it farther away from the ambush, smiling and striking a pose of satisfaction -- aka, hands on your hips -- as a result of your achievement.

"See why I told you to watch over the picnic?" Maru taunts, humour present in her tone. "Think you could spray some of the insecticide I made? It should stray them away until we're done with our picnic."

Embarrassment takes over at the realization of her having watched you play around with the ants, how ridiculous you had to have looked making your cheeks burn and palms sweat. You cough, moving your eyes away to the ocean when she meets along with your gaze. "Y- You saw that?" you stutter, body tensing at the thought.

"Every bit of it," she responds, another laugh leaving her mouth. "It was cute, though -- Dorky cute, so don't worry about it."

Her comment helps ease your sudden wave of self-consciousness, allowing you to breathe out and let your shoulders fall. A little more relieved, you remind yourself of her request and excuse yourself from her to go look for the insecticide, being quick in your steps so as to avoid having the ants attack again. "Be right back!" you exclaim, running off to your home.

* * *

When you return, Maru's already sitting at the picnic you set up, plates occupying most of the space, leaving just enough at the corner opposite to hers for you to sit on. You take a closer look to see the skewers from before, these packed with your most favourite vegetables, those Maru learned you liked during your two years dating. There's also a punch with your favourite fruits set on one side, along with your favourite dessert at the very center of it all. It now makes more sense as to why she insisted you didn't spoil her surprise for you.

"What do you think, (Y/N)?" she asks, spotting you from afar. "I wasn't sure how much was too much, but with the two of us here, I figured we could manage!"

You sit on the empty spot, taking a glance at the ocean to see it clean and sparkling. The past three years of you having worked hard and long for the sake of Pelican Town was starting to show across the entire area, mostly on places like these: the beach, along with the lake and other bodies of water. The waters are almost crystal clear now, a faint lavender reflecting from the sky, now beginning to darken.

"Was me looking for the insecticide just an excuse for all this?" you tease, grinning at her. "'Cuz it sure seems so, Maru."

She laughs and takes your hand in hers, her brown skin (contrasting/blending) with yours. Her hair -- of a similar colour -- tickles your face, glasses bumping with yours as she presses her forehead against your own. "I might've," she admits, kissing your lips. "But it would've been useful, though. The ants just so happened not to return again after those smooth moves of yours."

You break away from her hold to burst out a laugh, swatting her shoulder as a way to payback at her teasing, playful and cautious. Next, you stare down at the food, mouth watering when you see steam rising from the skewers. 

"This looks awesome, Maru! All this just for our third year anniversary? I- I'm starting to feel like what I gave you isn't enough."

"Hey," she calls, setting a hand over your shoulder. She's hovering over the plates and the pitcher, voice growing stern as her gaze furrows, a frown on her face. "I didn't do all this just so you could feel bad about yourself -- Quite the opposite, (Y/N)." She then pecks at your cheek, smiling when you do the same. "You always do special things for me, so I figured I could do the same every so often." Maru pauses, glancing down at the food before continuing, "So let's eat, alright? We'll talk more about this later, if you want. But right now, I really want you to enjoy yourself."

You nod and smile wider, waiting for her to take some food first, only for her to insist you start off first instead. Chuckling, you reach out for one of the skewers and take a bite off of it almost immediately, taste buds celebrating with the taste, savoury and with the smoky aftertaste of the grill helping make the experience all the more enjoyable.

Maru takes a serving for herself and you both enjoy the silence, the sound of the waves along with parting seagulls letting you know night was soon to fall. You grin bright and thank Maru right after you take your second skewer, how good everything tastes and the overall effort and love present in her display making you feel giddy and light, eyes growing watery for just a second when you realize how far your relationship with her has gone, and how much you look forward to spending more time with her alongside you.

Hopefully, she felt the same way as you did.


	13. Lavender Waves, Part Two (Maru x Reader)

You wake up to Maru resting her head on your lap, your grip on her keeping her from scooting away and ending up in the ocean, the waves just an inch away from wetting you. Though it’s dark out, it’s not until you spare a glance at the time that you realize you’ve dozed off more than you could. In a panic, you wake Maru up and shoot up from the sand, dusting off and hurrying off to the remnants of the picnic you both shared, a few ants claiming their spot on the dirtied plates, the effects of the insecticide having worn off hours ago.

“What’s up with you, (Y/N)?” Maru’s words are a mix between humour and confusion as she helps you pack things up, stopping you when you try to hurry more than you’re capable of. “Stop and breathe for a second. You’ll collapse if you keep this up!”

“Your father’s gonna _kill_ me, Maru!” you exclaim, throwing your hands up in the air. “I can’t just take it easy now. It- It’s late and he’s probably looking for you right now and-“

You’re stopped by her grabbing the back of your neck, avoiding touching your face due to the two of you having them dirty from packing up. She strokes your neck with her fingers, maintaining a steady pace until you breathe out and let your tension fall. “Calm down,” she says, giggling. “I don’t plan on going home tonight, anyway -- I already told them I’d be staying with you, and that they didn’t need to wait for me today.”

“You- You did?”

Your stutter makes her smile grow, another giggle being heard from her as she kisses your forehead and lets you go. “I did,” she replies, taking two trash bags -- one in each hand -- with her, most of the items which would go to the recycling machines at your farm. “Now sit down and let me finish this. You look on the verge of having a heart attack.” She throws the bags on the wagon you built right for the occasion, dusting her hands afterwards. “What did my dad say to you, anyway?” A frown replaces her amusement, a more stoic look reaching her face. “You know you can always talk to me, don’t you? You’re my (girlfriend/boyfriend), (Y/N)! We’ve been dating for a long while now.”

You hum and hug yourself, growing reluctant over the subject. “It’s fine,” you dismiss, looking away from her. “I. . . I understand where he’s coming from, so it’s really no big deal, Maru.”

There’s a hint of anger in her reply, one that forces you to look right back to her direction. “You _really_ expect me to believe that with how you acted just a minute ago? You scared me -- I thought something bad happened, and it was just you freaking out about my dad!” She stops her venting to approach your side and face with you, a frown -- deep and unshakable -- showing on her visage. “You need to communicate things like these to me, (Y/N). . . Else I won’t be able to help you as much as I would want.”

She pulls you in for a hug and lets go after you return it, gaze facing the sky when you’re both apart. “Want to talk this over with me at your place?” she asks, a smile returning to her face. “We can go pet the chickens after that, and maybe even head over to the spa, too.”

“Sounds good,” you reply, returning her smile. “Thank you, Maru.”

She laughs. “It’s what the _both_ of us are here for, silly.”

* * *

The walk back home is calm and uneventful, the sounds of the night made a lot more scarier given the light drizzle beginning to fall from the sky. You usher Maru closer to your side and hook an arm around her shoulders, lacking a cloth or jacket to warm her with, yet making do with what you have currently. She kisses your cheek as a form of gratitude, leading you to kiss her back on hers, grinning when she does. 

“So part of the stuff you packed includes clothes for you to stay the night?” you ask, breaking the silence. “Thought you were just planning to take a dip at the beach, honestly.”

Her grin widens as she nudges her hip against yours, almost making you tumble weren’t you holding onto her. She nods after, resting her head against yours. “I wanted to make it a surprise, but I guess that didn’t turn out too well, huh?”

You wither with her words -- however teasing they are -- feeling more than guilty for having acted the way you had. Her father’s warnings and threats had been rooted deep into your mind, and you’d been trying your best to be ‘good enough’ for her, as he’d mentioned. While you hoped you never had to tell her about all that, the look she gives you -- trusting and hopeful -- impedes you from letting her down. “I’m sorry,” you mutter, grimacing. “I. . . I should’ve talked about this sooner with you, Maru.”

She shakes her head and slips a hand on your lower waist, words quiet enough to pass off as a whisper, “As long as you tell me today, I’m happy. I know my dad can be a little too. . . _imposing.”_

“Not gonna use overprotective for this one, huh?”

“If it involves hurting you like this, then no. I won’t use that word until the both of you explain what’s going on.” Her tone’s serious now, leaving no space for objection as her hold on you tightens, pulling you closer to her. “I get he’s trying to protect me, but he shouldn’t harm other people in the process.” She sighs: deep, shaky, and dragged. “I’m here for you, (Y/N).”

You nod against her and close your eyes, the scent of wet earth along with her warmth helping calm you down, the light drizzle picking up just as you pass by your crops, home closer by. She doesn’t let go even when you make it to the front of the door, waiting until you’re ready to do that instead, noticing you’re still shaken up despite your best efforts not to show it.

“You’re more than enough for me -- Never forget that.”


End file.
